


if anyone breaks my heart, i want it to be you

by starbucks_stucky



Series: Stucky Modern AUs [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kittens!!!!, M/M, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks_stucky/pseuds/starbucks_stucky
Summary: Bucky has a problem. Or five. Luckily for him, no one can resist a cute kitten.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Modern AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723042
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	if anyone breaks my heart, i want it to be you

**Author's Note:**

> my first foray into stucky! i hope y'all enjoy, and apologies for any mistakes.

“Shit – ow!” Bucky grabs the little offender by the scruff of the neck, trying to remove eighteen tiny claws from his leg as quickly and as gently as possible. He puts the black ball of fluff back in the bathtub with its siblings, all mewing and scrambling pell-mell over each other as they try to escape their slippery prison. He sits back on his heels.

His plans for the day didn’t involve rescuing a litter of kittens from being trapped under his deck, but after being awakened by the pitiful squealing, he had no other choice. Thirty minutes later, his hair was full of spider webs and he had five little monsters on his hands. He honestly hadn’t thought about what to do with the kittens after they were safe and sound, hence his bathtub being converted into a makeshift corral.

“What the hell am I going to do with you?” he asks. The kittens just continue their squabbling.

“Yo, Starbucks! You rang?” Bucky didn’t think he’d ever be relieved to hear Tony’s voice, but he’s okay with being proven wrong. This time. He’s so out of his depth he doesn’t even know where to start.

“Bathroom,” he calls. Seconds later, Tony saunters in, tucking his sunglasses into his collar as he takes in the scene.

“You didn’t tell me you were expecting—”

“Shut the fuck up and help me.” Bucky takes it back. No relief. None at all.

Tony laughs.

“Okay, calm your tits.” He kneels down next to Bucky and picks up one of the kittens, the only black and white one in the litter. It immediately stops squealing, even starting to purr as Tony scratches under its chin. Bucky is amazed when Tony’s eyes soften and he all but coos at the little hunk of fur.

“How did you do that? Every time I so much as touch one I get sliced to bits.” He holds out his flesh hand, covered in angry red lines, to prove his point. Tony simply leans over, kissing his hand sloppily. Bucky gags and wipes his hand on Tony’s shirt. “Dude, gross! You know that’s not what I wanted!” Tony shrugs.

“I don’t see the big deal. If you don’t wanna keep ‘em, just put out a sign for free kittens. You’ll get rid of them within the day, guaranteed.” He snuggles the kitten he’s holding closer to his face. “In fact you’ve already gotten rid of one, I’m keeping this.” 

“And Pepper’ll be okay with that?” Bucky’s been to Tony’s impeccable high-rise; he doesn’t see how Tony will convince his wife to let anything that has the capacity to shed into their home.

“I’ll convince her. I’ve been known to be quite good at it,” Tony says, standing up and cradling the kitten in his arms. Bucky stands with him, wobbling as he regains feeling in his legs after squatting for so long.

“More like you’ll pester her about it until she agrees just for a bit of peace.” Bucky takes one last look into the bathtub before following Tony out of the room. The rest of the furballs have calmed down a bit and are either cleaning themselves or drifting to sleep, so he feels okay leaving them alone for now.

Besides, he’s got a sign to make.

\--

Four hours later, Bucky is left with two white kittens in his lap, one playing lazily with his metal fingers while the other snores softly beside it. As much as he hates to admit it, Tony was right. A young couple and a mother with her two kids have happily taken two of the kittens off his hands, and he’s hopeful the other two will go soon as well. They’re much shyer than their siblings and had hidden when the strangers came into the house. They’ve warmed up to Bucky though, and he’s reluctant to say that they’re growing on him as well.

“You guys are kinda cute, I guess,” he says as one of them continues gnawing on his finger. He huffs a laugh as the other one stretches, letting out the tiniest yawn he’s ever seen. A knock on the glass storm door startles all three of them. The kittens shoot out of his lap and under the tv stand and Bucky sighs. 

“It’s open,” he calls, crawling over to see if he can coax them out. If this visitor is here for the kittens, they’ll probably want to actually see them. He leans down to peer into the darkness underneath the piece of furniture, finding the kittens huddled together against the wall.

“Um…hi?” Bucky startles at the deep voice, straightening so quickly that he feels a bit dizzy. When he finally focuses on the man in his living room, he feels dizzy again, this time because his blood is quickly redirecting itself. He recognizes the other man as the one who just moved into the house next door.

“You’re Hot New Neighbor.” Bucky hates his mouth. And his brain. And his dick for remaining excited even after he’s said the single most embarrassing thing possible. Thankfully, Hot New Neighbor takes it in stride.

“I, uh, actually prefer Steve.” Bucky could marry him for ignoring his little faux pas. He clears his throat as he stands.

“Right. Bucky.” He points to himself. “M’name’s Bucky. I’m assuming you’re here for the kittens?” Steve’s face brightens considerably, and Bucky is screwed.

“Yeah! I’ve been feeling a bit lonely since I moved, but my job doesn’t really allow for a dog, so,” he scratches the back of his neck and his t-shirt stretches obscenely across his pecs. “A kitten seems like it’s a little more my speed.” Bucky nods.

“I get it. I’m a nurse; my hours are all over the place, hence having to get rid of the little guys.” Steve looks around as Bucky speaks, question clear on his face. “The last two are a little skittish, they hid when you knocked.”

“That’s okay, I can wait,” Steve says, sitting cross-legged on the rug and leaning against Bucky’s coffee table. “Don’t want to scare them.” Bucky blinks. The most handsome man he’s ever seen is sitting in the middle of his living room, patiently waiting to meet a pair of kittens. Bucky is so screwed.

“So,” he says, lowering himself down next to Steve. “How’re you settling into the neighborhood?” He leans back against the coffee table as well, shoulder brushing against Steve’s and sending a bolt of electricity down his arm. He’s turning into a twelve-year-old girl.

“Pretty well! Everyone’s been really nice, though I’m practically drowning in ‘Welcome to the Neighborhood’ cookies.” Bucky laughs, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. He isn’t as self-conscious about his teeth anymore (thank God for braces), but the habit’s stuck around. Steve’s lips quirk.

“You shouldn’t cover your smile.” Bucky glances at him as he lowers his hand. Steve’s cheeks are pink. “It’s cute.” Bucky feels like he’s on fire. He turns away quickly, pulling at a loose thread on the rug.

“I’ve, uh, been meaning to come over and introduce myself, but my schedule’s all over the place and my sister just had a baby and feel like I barely have time to sit down–”

“Woah, Buck!” Steve interrupts him with a hand on his knee. Bucky’s breath hitches. He’s known this man for all of ten minutes and he’s already given him a nickname. “It’s okay, I understand. We’re here now, aren’t we?” He rubs his thumb over Bucky’s knee before taking his hand back. Bucky doesn’t whimper at the loss. 

“Besides,” Steve smirks. “You think I’m hot; I’ll take that as a win.” Bucky glares at him.

“Can you blame me? Have you seen yourself?” If this is some kind of fever dream where Steve is actually flirting with him as well, he’s gonna take advantage of it. Steve full on laughs, loud and snorty, grabbing his chest with his left hand, and Bucky falls a little bit in love with him.

“Yes,” he says when he finally calms down. “And I still see that skinny, asthmatic kid from Brooklyn, so forgive me for not thinking that a beautiful nurse could find me attractive.” Bucky is staring at him in complete disbelief.

“You—I—what.” It’s not even a question, that’s how absolutely flabbergasted Bucky is. Steve shrugs and rubs his upper lip nervously.

“I saw you taking out the trash the day I moved in, but I’ve been too chicken-shit to talk to you. When I saw the sign for the kittens, I had to take a shot.” Steve looks at him hopefully, but Bucky is still too speechless to say anything. “Buck?”

“If you don’t kiss me right now, I think I might combust,” Bucky blurts out, immediately regretting it when Steve’s eyes widen. “Fuck, I mean—” Steve doesn’t give him a chance to finish. Before Bucky knows what’s happening, Steve has hauled him into his lap (and if that’s not the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him Bucky doesn’t know what is) and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Bucky moans and shoves his hands into Steve’s hair. Steve’s tongue is in his mouth and his hands are on Bucky’s ass and he’s hard again. Steve’s dick is poking into his thigh and Bucky is so overwhelmed that it’s all he can do to grind down against Steve. Steve moves his lips to Bucky’s neck and Bucky tilts his head back to give him more access, keening as Steve bites down.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Steve breathes, voice several octaves lower and gravelly with arousal. “Want you so bad, baby.” Bucky has no idea what’s coming out of mouth at this point, but he thinks he hears the words Steve, God, and please. They’re moving so fast and he’s so turned on and he hasn’t wanted to fuck anyone this bad in his life. However, before things can escalate any further, Bucky feels what seems like a thousand tiny needles sink into his socked foot. He hisses in pain, abruptly pulling away from Steve and plucking the kitten from his foot.

“You little cock-block,” he growls, but the kitten simply mewls at him pitifully and his heart melts. Steve coos, reaching for the little thing and cradling it in his (frankly huge) hands. The other one has joined them as well, and Bucky sits back in Steve’s lap as he picks it up. 

“Well, I guess they finally decided to join the party,” he says, scratching the kitten’s whiskers. “And with such incredible timing.” 

“These might be the cutest things I’ve ever seen.” Steve says. “I want them both.” Bucky chuckles.

“Well, they’ve been sticking pretty close to each other all day, so it’s probably for the best that they stay together.” He playfully pouts at Steve. “So, does that mean I’ve been demoted?” Steve grins.

“No. You are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Two totally different categories.” He leans forward to press his lips to Bucky’s again, close-mouthed and sweet. Bucky smiles into the kiss as the kitten he’s holding presses its face between them.

“Would it be okay if I came over to visit them every once in a while? The little gremlins have grown on me.” Steve sets the kitten he’s holding down, doing the same with the one still in Bucky’s hand before wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and kissing his forehead.

“I think we can work something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
